


Aujourd'hui

by RowN



Series: Fillers autour de "Supernatural" [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Jack Kline is Alive, M/M, Past Gabriel/Kali (Supernatural), Past Relationship(s), Time Loop, gabriel is alive, ça a fait pleuré ma pote alors c'est que j'ai réussi à arriver au bon résultat
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN
Summary: Gabriel rend visite à Sam.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Fillers autour de "Supernatural" [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1161896
Kudos: 2





	Aujourd'hui

Aujourd'hui

Gabriel apparut dans la chambre, sachant que personne n'y entrerait, il avait fait attention à ce que ça ne se fasse pas. Il regarda la pièce, les murs et le sol blancs, le lit blanc avec un unique drap vert qu'il avait fait apparaître pour donner une petite touche de couleur à cette chambre trop unie, le petit poste de télévision éteint, la petite table ronde sur laquelle trônaient des photographies de famille... puis il posa les yeux sur Sam, son Sam, qui était assis sur l'unique fauteuil de la chambre, près de la fenêtre qu'il regardait sans prêter la moindre attention à l'archange qui venait d'arriver. Gabriel déglutit avec appréhension en s'approchant de lui. Une fois qu'il fit face au chasseur, il fit apparaître une chaise en claquant des doigts et s'assit dessus. Il remarqua sans surprise que Sam ne lui adressait pas une parole ou même un regard mais fit comme si ça ne le blessait pas. Il lui fit son plus grand sourire.

«Salut mon Sammy! Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus. Je suis désolé de ne pas être passé avant mais comme tu peux le voir, je ne t'ai pas oublié. C'est simplement que j'avais énormément de choses à faire avant et que je n'ai pas pu me libérer. Tu comprends?»

Sam ne bougea toujours pas mais il n'en était pas surpris. Il s'y était attendu.

«Il y a tout de même un côté positif à mon absence, c'est que j'ai plein de choses à te raconter. Franchement, n'est-ce pas sympathique de ma part que de te raconter mes aventures? Heureusement que je suis là pour toi. Mais je te préviens dès maintenant, je ne te dirai les choses qu'une seule fois alors tu as intérêt à tout bien écouter car c'est super intéressant! Alors, pour commencer j'ai revu Kali.»

Il aperçut un tic nerveux chez le chasseur, minuscule mais visible pour un œil non humain, à l'entente de ce nom. _Évidemment._ Sam pouvait l'ignorer autant qu'il le voulait mais il ne pouvait pas cacher l'inquiétude dont il était victime en permanence, et il ne pouvait notamment pas cacher la peur qu'il avait de la divinité et de ce qu'elle pourrait faire à Gabriel. Il le trouvait adorable de s'inquiéter pour lui sans vouloir être intrusif pour autant et il savait qu'il fallait commencer par parler de Kali pour attirer l'attention du chasseur.

«Je crois qu'elle m'a pardonné de lui avoir menti à mon sujet et de ne jamais être revenu avec elle après tout ça. Elle voulait qu'on couche ensemble mais je lui ai tenu tête et je lui ai fait clairement comprendre que j'étais un archange en couple et fidèle dans ma relation amoureuse. Elle ne voulait pas me croire, va savoir pourquoi. Enfin, on a parlé un bon moment quand même. Elle m'a raconté comment allaient toutes les divinités que vous n'avez pas tuées, je lui ai parlé de Dean, de Castiel, de Rowena,... J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à la quitter, elle refusait de me laisser partir. Mais comme tu peux le voir, j'ai réussi à m'arracher à ses griffes.»

Sam continuait de rester silencieux, ne faisant pas d'autre bruit que celui de sa respiration. En réalité, si Gabriel arrêtait de remuer sur sa chaise à cause de la gêne et se concentrait un peu, il pourrait entendre ses cils glisser sur le haut de ses pommettes, son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, son sang pulser dans ses veines... Gabriel avait aimé écouter tous les petits sons du corps de Sam avant car ils lui rappelaient qu'il était vivant mais il avait arrêté depuis longtemps car ça lui rappelait également qu'il était mortel. L'archange tenta de sourire mais il savait qu'il était plutôt en train de grimacer. Il ferma les yeux et laissa passer une longue pause avant de continuer.

«Je suis passé au Paradis aussi... Tu devrais voir. Ça commence enfin à ressembler à nouveau à tout le joyeux bordel que c'était à l'époque. Des anges naissent tous les jours maintenant et Jack fait du bon boulot à la tête de tout ça depuis son retour et Castiel les éduque tous vraiment bien. Les anges semblent presque avoir oublié qu'il y avait d'autres archanges avant ainsi qu'un Dieu. Tu sais, ils ont tous l'air heureux, même ceux qui étaient là avant toutes ces renaissances... Je n'ai toujours pas envie d'y retourner, de les rejoindre, je ne me sens toujours pas prêt à ça. Je n'y ai toujours pas ma place, pas pour le moment.»

Il attendit une réaction de la part de Sam mais il n'y en avait toujours pas, sans réelle surprise.

«J'ai trouvé Dean aussi quand je suis venu leur rendre visite. J'aurai mis du temps mais il ne pouvait pas se cacher bien longtemps. Il s'ennuie dans son coin alors il n'arrête pas d'en sortir et crée un bazar sans nom à chaque fois. Tu devrais voir tous les anges qui paniquent dès que l'alarme retentit. Ils savent que c'est lui et ils savent qu'il va leur faire passer un sale quart d'heure. Castiel fait de son mieux pour ne pas s'énerver, c'est adorable. Si on m'avait dit que les anges pouvaient perdre le contrôle du Paradis aussi facilement, je ne l'aurais pas cru, mais il y a Dean. Je pense qu'il mettrait à sac le Paradis si Castiel n'était pas là pour se charger de lui. On a réussi à débarrasser Castiel de sa malédiction et je te jure que tout le paradis l'a remarqué. Ils sont bien tous les deux...»

Il baissa les yeux sur ses propres mains, surpris de les voir aussi crispées et tremblantes, entortillées ensemble. Il savait ce qui le mettait dans cet état. Il fallait qu'il parle, qu'il arrête tout ça. _Pas encore._ Il ne le pouvait pas.

«Ma tante est venue. C'était bizarre. Je pensais encore qu'elle était comme mon Père mais en fait non, elle n'était pas comme lui... Elle trouvait que Castiel se débrouillait bien.»

Il leva les yeux vers Sam.

«Tenir une conversation avec elle a été compliqué. Tu comprends, j'en suis sûr. La dernière fois que je l'avais vue, mon père, mes frères et moi l'avons enfermée de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse supposément jamais sortir. Je pensais qu'elle m'en voudrait. J'en veux encore à ceux qui m'ont fait du mal alors qu'ils sont morts il y a tellement de temps.» Sam lui adressa un très court regard et Gabriel sut qu'il avait compris. «Je crois qu'elle sait. J'ai tout fait pour que personne ne remarque ce que je faisais mais je suis presque sûr qu'elle l'a compris. En tout cas, elle n'a rien dit. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le faire, je sais ce qu'elle pense, je sais qu'elle veut que j'arrête.»

Il se mit alors à se balancer sur sa chaise, mal-à-l'aise et stressé. Il pouvait sentir que Sam attendait qu'il continue et qu'il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière.

«J'ai peur, Sam. J'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait se passer ensuite, j'ai peur d'être seul. Au moins, quand je suis ici, avec toi, dans cette chambre, je ne suis pas seul, tout va bien. Je sais que tu m'écoutes, même si tu ne me réponds jamais et à chaque fois, je me sens mieux. C'est vrai que pour toi, c'est toujours la même chose mais tu as sûrement remarqué que je faisais changer quelques trucs, n'est-ce pas? Pas trop parce qu'il ne faudrait pas que d'autres s'en rendent compte mais je sais que tu as remarqué, tu es si intelligent. Je veux juste que tu restes avec moi, au moins aujourd'hui. Juste _aujourd'hui_. C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui doit durer, tu comprends? Je _sais_ ce qui va arriver demain et ça me terrifie. Je ne peux pas le supporter. Je ne peux pas rentrer, pas encore, et je serai tout seul.»

Il n'eut toujours aucune réponse.

«Peut-être que tu me détestes... Que tu ne m'aimes plus depuis tout ce temps. C'est logique, étant donné ce que je te fais subir, comme la première fois. Tu as totalement le droit de me détester.» Il se pencha brusquement en avant. «Oh Père, je ne suis pas mieux qu'eux. Je te force à endurer tout ça, je te piège dans cette journée comme avant. J'ai beau essayer de soulager ton séjour ici, je te fais subir les mêmes choses qu'avant. Je ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux.

-Je t'aime.»

Gabriel redressa vivement la tête et l'observa attentivement, n'osant pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il rencontra les yeux vieux, presque aveugles et fatigués de Sam qui n'exprimaient rien pour le moment. Son visage était ridé et ses longs cheveux totalement blancs. Le chasseur n'avait plus dit le moindre mot depuis de trop nombreux _aujourd'hui_ et il recommençait enfin à lui adresser la parole alors que ça lui était devenu difficile et en plus il le faisait pour le rassurer sur ses sentiments. Gabriel prit ses mains fripées dans les siennes et les serra avec tout l'amour qu'il pouvait lui donner de cette manière.

«Tu dis ça pour me réconforter ou mettre fin à tes souffrances?

-Ne sois pas stupide. Je te dis ça parce que c'est la vérité.

-Mais tu as envie que j'arrête.

-Tu n'es pas prêt à rentrer. Je suis prêt à attendre tant que tu en auras besoin.»

Gabriel sourit tristement. Son compagnon était réellement prêt à subir cette torture encore aussi longtemps qu'il en aurait besoin et il l'aimait tant pour ça. Il secoua négativement la tête et posa une de ses mains sur la joue de Sam.

«Je ne peux pas. Tu ne mérites pas ça. Je vais laisser passer aujourd'hui. Et demain... Et demain je te guiderai moi-même au Paradis, jusqu'à ton propre Paradis. Je t'y laisserai et je me débrouillerai. Tu n'auras pas à te soucier du reste.»

Sam sourit difficilement et posa doucement sa main sur sa joue pour la caresser.

«Je t'attendrai. Je t'ai toujours attendu et même là-bas, j'attendrai que tu reviennes me voir.»

Gabriel sourit mais finit par éclater en sanglots, serrant la main de son compagnon en essayant de ne pas le faire avec trop de forces.

Quand minuit arriva, ce fut le jour suivant. Avant l'aube, Sam s'était endormi pour la dernière fois et son âme était partie vers le Paradis, Gabriel s'en était assuré. Quand il eut laissé l'âme dans son Paradis personnel, il partit. Il ne voulait pas rester, il en était incapable, il n'était pas prêt. Il reviendrait plus tard. Il reviendrait un jour pour voir Sam, il en était presque sûr, il avait juste besoin de temps.


End file.
